Good Enough
by Silli-zicuni
Summary: Cloud and Zexion are vampires. Cloud falls in love with the new guy at school, while Zexion struggles with his feelings for Demyx. Really sucky summary! [Cloud x Leon x Cloud, Demyx x Zexion] [Yaoi][Lemons in later chapters]
1. Dammit, I cut my finger!

**AN:** Okay, my newest story! I'm not gonna say too much. Huge thanks to **Elichi** who proofs my stuff at the moment :D  
I'm dedicating this story to Vilde and Karoline, who got me to read Twilight! Thanks guys! I seriously love you!  
**Category:** Romance/Supernatural  
**Pairing:**Cloud x Leon, Zemyx  
**Disclaimer:** Okay, so far we've made it pretty clear that I don't own Kingdom Hearts! **  
****Warning:**Yaoi! Yay! And you've probably noticed that the rating is 'M', and we all know what that means : )

Enjoy my loves! I give you:

**Chapter 1:**

Cloud sat in the window of his room, watching the sun rise above the horizon. It seemed like it would be a lovely day, judging from the way the sun rose, but Cloud knew otherwise. He'd seen so many sunrises that he knew them all. Nature wasn't _that_ creative. Cloud knew that during the day it would get cloudy and start to rain. If he had told anyone that he could tell what kind of weather it would be just from watching the sunrise, they would call him crazy. He was just an eighteen year old boy. How could he possibly have seen that many sunrises? The blonde let out a small chuckle. If they only knew…

Cloud wasn't really eighteen. Or well, if you asked his driver's license or his perfectly muscle toned body and flawless face, they would tell you otherwise. But he had been eighteen almost as long as he cared to remember, and he would always stay that way. That was one of the many… _privileges_ that entailed, when one was a vampire.

Cloud was born in the glorious year of 1857. When he was eighteen, in 1875, he had been attacked by a vampire. But the vampire had escaped before he'd killed Cloud, leaving the blonde trapped between the realm of life and death. The poison the vampire had left in Cloud's body started to kick in. The pain had been overwhelming. It hadn't exactly been a pleasant experience turning into a vampire, considering that Cloud's body slowly died. After many long days of pain, Cloud was fully transformed into a vampire.

The fact that he would stay in his eighteen year old body forever really didn't bother Cloud much at all, and he couldn't exactly complain about his life at the moment. He lived in a large, beautiful house, he went to school, he had friends and he had a family. Well, they weren't his biological family, but they were as close as it got. What bound them together was that they were all vampires, but Cloud still loved them as his family. He had one brother, Zexion, who had been at the age of sixteen when he had been turned into a vampire, and a sister, Aerith, who was eighteen like Cloud. Their father figure, Sephiroth, was twenty-five.

Sephiroth was the one who had found Cloud when the boy was turning into a vampire. The man had taught Cloud the ways of living, and they'd stayed together. After a couple of decades they had found Aerith, who decided to join Sephiroth and Cloud in their little family. Zexion had joined them much later. He'd only been with the other three vampires about twenty years now, but he was still considered as much of a part of the family as the others.

Sephiroth was their leader. He was the oldest one of them, and he knew most. He had taught Cloud, Aerith and Zexion how to deal with who they were, or more exactly _what_ they were. Sephiroth was living on a diet of animal blood, he still fed on humans, but rarely. Aerith was the only one who had sworn off human blood completely. She didn't like killing humans at all, since she was so pure-hearted, and therefore she had taught herself to resist their blood. Zexion was rather opposite. He really didn't find animal blood appealing what so ever, and he had a bit of a problem with himself for being like that. Cloud himself didn't have any major problems feeding on animals over periods of time. Not that he enjoyed it. Oh no, it was far away from the same as human blood. It didn't have the same delicious taste, the same appealing warmth. Not to mention that killing a human included far more fun, if he may say so himself. Cloud would call feeding on animals surviving, but not living. But he had to be careful though, considering that he was around hundreds of teens every day at school. He couldn't get too used to feeding on humans.

But personally Cloud preferred the eye-colour human blood gave him. When he fed on animal blood, Cloud's eyes would turn into golden topaz, which he wasn't too fond of since it was an easily noticeable and unnatural colour. But when he fed on human blood, his eyes turned a deep palatinate purple. This colour people easily mistook for brown if the lighting was bad. Actually Cloud would prefer that his eyes just stayed their original colour, sapphire, while he was in school, but that was too risky. A vampire's eyes only turned their original colour when they hadn't fed in a long time, and therefore was hungry, and he couldn't take that risk when he was surrounded by that great an amount of humans. It was easier to loose control when you were hungry.

Both Cloud and Zexion were a bit different from the other vampires. They both had an extra ability added to the normal great hearing, unnatural beautiful looks, good smelling, being able to move with inhumanly fast speed and things like that. Cloud was able to read people's mind if he wanted to. If he focused on someone, he could hear what was going on inside their heads. Zexion was able too feel people's emotions, something that caused him to be a tad bit moody himself at times. Unlike Cloud, he wasn't able to control it yet, since he was rather young.

A soft knock on the door drove Cloud's attention away from the sunrise. He turned his head towards the door.

"Yes Aerith?" he said, knowing it was his sister outside his room. The door opened and a beautiful girl with long brown hair, which was tied into a braid, entered the room. A couple of bangs hung down the sides of her gentle-featured face.

"Good morning Cloud" she smiled softly as her topaz eyes met her brother's purple ones. "I just thought I'd stop by to make sure you've fed this weekend before we go back to school today, which I see you have" she said with her caring soft voice. Aerith walked into the room with elegant movements.

"I fed last night" Cloud assured her. She walked up to the window and stood beside him.

"Zexion hasn't… There is something that bothers him Cloud, but he won't talk to me. I think he'll probably listen to you. Could you try and talk to him?" she asked. Cloud nodded and got down from the window. He kissed his sister's cheek softly before he left the room. He stopped outside his younger brother's bedroom. He knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

"Come in" Zexion muttered from the inside. Cloud entered the room and closed the door behind him. The smaller vampire sat on the floor in the darkest corner of his room. The curtains were closed, so the morning light didn't enter the room. Zexion's knees were pulled up against his chest and his chin was resting on them. His lilac fringe was covering half his face. The boy's deep blue eyes were filled with frustration, anger and sadness. Cloud walked over to him.

"Zexion…" he started. "You know we have to feed before we go to school" the blonde said gently.

"I'm not going! I don't give a damn about feeding! I'll never fucking feed again!" Zexion snapped.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked. Zexion snorted at him.

"Can't you just read my mind and find out?" he asked bitterly. Cloud shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to because I want you to tell me what's wrong" he said calmly. Zexion sighed and got up. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and gaze towards the floor.

"I-I almost bit him" Zexion whispered, too low for any human ear, but he knew Cloud could hear it. Cloud's purple eyes widened slightly, but his expression stayed calm. He put his hand on Zexion's shoulder. The younger nudged him off.

"Who?" Cloud asked. Zexion scowled angrily at him.

"You know goddamn well who! Demyx!" he shouted in frustration. Cloud made a small sound to make the other boy keep talking.

"It was last night…" Zexion started. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to meet him when it was so long since the last time I fed. But I couldn't say no to him Cloud! You know I can't! And I figured that I could resist my hunger for a couple of hours, so I went to his house. And then during the night I just got hungrier, and I knew I had to leave so I could feed, and he walked me to the door and we said goodbye… And then I could hear his heartbeat quickening, and I saw the blood rise to his face, and then he hugged me! He _hugged_ me Cloud! And he smelled so good! I've never been closer to loosing my control! Never! I almost bit him, I was so close to doing it! So I pushed him away, a bit roughly, and I could feel that he got hurt and confused, and I just left him Cloud! Without saying anything! And he hates me now, I know it! _I _hate me! I can't believe I was so stupid, just to expose him to that danger!" the boy said before he threw himself into Cloud's arms.

A few tears descended from the younger's eyes. A vampire rarely cried, only when it was really sad or upset. A couple of tears coming from a vampire equalled a lot more coming from a human. Zexion dug his fingers into Cloud's shoulder, his perfectly shaped, long nails digging into the older's pale skin through the shirt. Cloud didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around the younger's trembling form.

"And you know what the worst part is Cloud?" Zexion whispered. "It's that I love him. That's the only reason I managed to pull away from him last night! I love him! And it's all the more reason to not be with him… He could have died Cloud, and it would've been _my_ fault!" he said, voice shaking.

"But you didn't do anything Zexion! You didn't bite him, and that's all that matters!" Cloud said. The younger shook his head.

"He has to hate me for just running off like that! And that matters a lot! I don't want to go to school, because I would have to meet him. I can't live with myself knowing that I could've killed him last night! I have to stay away from him because I love him" Zexion said desperately. Surprisingly, Cloud chuckled and let his arms fall to his side.

"You sound like someone from a soap-opera, Zexion! Now would you shut up, go out and feed, get back here and drive with me to school? That you almost bit him last night was because you were hungry! It was just a stupid mistake that you won't do again. You had enough self-control not to bite Demyx. And now you _know_ that you should never go to see anyone when you're hungry, ever again. So get your ass out there and eat something" Cloud said to the younger and let his arms drop. Zexion sighed. "Someone…" Cloud added, causing the younger to let out a small laugh. Zexion sighed and wiped a tear away from his beautifully structured face.

"Oh fuck, I can't believe I just cried" he snorted "Goddamn stupid emotions"

"Oh yeah, blame your ability" Cloud said teasingly, earning him a slap from the younger vampire. Zexion then disappeared from where he was standing, and half a second later he appeared at the other end of the room, right by his wardrobe. That was another thing vampires could do. Move with motions too fast for the eye to see. It came in real handy if they were late for school.

Zexion opened his wardrobe and quickly pulled out a pair of tight black jeans and a red and black striped sweater, which he tossed over to his bed. They only had beds to fill out the space in their rooms. Vampires didn't sleep. Then Zexion waved elegantly at Cloud and disappeared again. Cloud knew that this time the boy would leave to feed. The blonde walked back to his room where Aerith was standing by the window, waiting patiently. She turned to Cloud with a warm smile as the blonde entered the room.

"How is he?" she asked softly. Cloud returned her smile.

"Just fine. He's out feeding now" he said. Aerith nodded and started walking towards the door, giving her brother a quick hug before she left. Cloud walked over to his own dresser, trying to decide what he should wear this lovely Monday early in May. He preferred wearing mostly light colours, considering his skin was so pale. He pulled out a pair of gray jeans, a royal blue tank top and a white shirt. He discarded the clothes on his bed and walked into his bathroom to take a shower. Cloud loved showering, considering his body had no temperature. He loved feeling the warmth of the water on his cold skin. He used a good twenty minutes in the shower before he went back out to his room and got dressed. Cloud left the white shirt unbuttoned and pulled the sleeves up to his elbow. Just for accessory he put two thin black ribbons around his right wrist.

Cloud cast his reflection in the mirror a glance. The old myth about vampires not having a reflection was just rubbish. The blonde's reflection was as clear as any human's would be, only Cloud looked better than most humans. Satisfied with the look of his outfit, Cloud brushed his fingers though his naturally spikey hair. He had to admit that he looked quite dazzling.

Cloud walked out of his room, to the left down a hallway until he reached the stairs. He walked down them quickly and entered the rather large livingroom. Zexion was leaning against a wall, wearing the outfit he'd found earlier that morning, a much calmer expression written on his face. He looked up when Cloud came down the stairs, his now purple eyes meeting his older brother's.

"Aerith left a little while ago" the younger said. Cloud flashed him a quick smile before he grabbed his car keys. He knew Aerith had left because she hated driving with the boys. The blonde walked out of the house, followed by Zexion. They went over to a dark red Corvette and got in, Cloud on the driver's side. Even though Zexion had his license, Cloud didn't let him drive anywhere if he was going too. The sixteen year old was more likely to kill more people behind the wheel than when he was hunting, and that said a lot.

The school was a fifteen minute drive away from their house. The first couple of minutes were silent. Usually, Zexion would talk like hell, but today he didn't say anything, which could only mean that he was nervous.

"Y'know, Demyx is your friend! There's no need to be nervous" the blonde told his brother. Zexion looked at him, his purple eyes expressing the fear he actually felt for losing his best friend. Then he continued to stare blankly out the window. Cloud sighed lightly and shook his head. As they drove into the school parking lot ten minutes later, they spotted a blonde boy wearing black jeans and a forest green sweater. Zexion turned to his brother with a desperate look on his face.

"It's Demyx! I can't go meet him Cloud! Drive me back home!" he said. The older chuckled and cast Demyx a glance. He smiled at his brother.

"Don't worry! He's just as afraid that you hate him as you are that he hates you" he said as he pulled into a free parking spot.

"How'd you…?" Zexion started before it hit him as to what his brother had just done. "Cloud, I've told you not to read his mind!" the boy whined. The older blonde just grinned at his brother as he got out of the car. Zexion inhaled deeply and got out of the car too. After locking the car, Cloud greeted Demyx with a wave and walked off to meet up with his friends. Zexion looked nervously at the ground as he approached his friend.

"Hi Zexion…" Demyx said with a low voice. The other looked up and met the blonde's green eyes.

"Hi Demyx," Zexion started. "Listen, I'm so sorry I just took off like that last night, I-" he started, but the other cut him off.

"It's nothing to worry about… It was my fault! I shouldn't have, well… jumped you like that" Demyx said with a nervous chuckle as a small blush spread across his face. Zexion smiled at him.

"I don't mind that you jump me…" he said mostly to himself.

"What?" Demyx asked, his blush deepening. Zexion scratched the back of his neck as he grinned sheepishly.

"Eh, nothing…" he said. "Lets get to class" he smiled at the blonde before they walked towards the school building.

-

Cloud looked around in the crowd of teens, spotting his friend Yuffie. The girl was wearing black denim shorts, purple knee stockings, a purple t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Her black hair was blowing softly in the wind. She smiled widely when she spotted the blonde and ran to meet him.

"Hey Cloud! How was your weekend?" she beamed at him as she threw her arms around him in a hug. When he finally managed to pry the sugar-high girl off, Cloud flashed her a grin. "My weekend was just fine, Yuffie" he said before his tone got more serious "But you should be a little more careful when it comes to jumping me like that!" Yuffie 'psh'ed at him and waved her hand.

"Oh rubbish Cloud! I see when you've eaten, and those purple orbs of yours tell me you ate yesterday or something" she smiled. "Plus you've got the cocky look you've always got when you're not hungry! And I don't believe you would find me very tasty" she said with a teasing tone.

"I do not get a cocky look!" the blonde said. Yuffie just laughed. The girl was the only one at school, except his brother and sister, who knew Cloud was a vampire. She had found out herself, God knows how.

"Anyway, enough about you" the girl grinned. "Have you heard that we get a new student today?" she asked. The blonde gave her a questioning look. "Well, there are some rumours about him. They say he's hot! Like _really _hot! Like could compete with _you _hot!" Yuffie said. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I get the point Yuffie!" he said. About all the girls at school, except the gay ones had a crush on Cloud and swooned over his hotness. And when it came to the guys, if they didn't have a crush on him too, they mostly hated him for stealing the girls' attention. The two friends started walking towards the school building as Yuffie kept talking about the new guy. Apparently he was in their English-class, so they would see him after lunch. The first period bell rang just as the two entered the classroom for their first subject, which was math.

-

Demyx and Zexion had arts in their last period before lunch, where they were currently sewing random stuff, since their teacher hadn't shown up and the substitute didn't know what else they were to do.

"This is boring" Zexion complained as he sewed together two pieces of fabric. Demyx chuckled softly.

"It's better than math or something" he smiled. The blonde was clipping a shape out with a pair of scissor from a piece of fabric. "Dammit!" he said as he let go of the scissor. Zexion looked up as a familiar metallic scent hit his nose. "I cut my finger" Demyx pouted. A couple of crimson droplets ran from a cut on the blondes finger and down on his desk. Zexion clasped a hand over his mouth and got up from his seat, before quickly getting out of the classroom. He walked a couple of meters down the hall before he stopped and leaned against a locker. The boy took a deep breath as he ran his tongue across his canine teeth, which now were fangs. Normally, a vampire could hide its fangs so they just appeared as normal teeth, but if their hunting instinct kicked in, their fangs were exposed. Zexion slammed his fist against the locker he was leaning on as he got his fangs to turn into normal teeth again. He stood leaning against the locker for a couple of minutes before Demyx came walking down the hall.

"Zexion…" the blonde said as he approached the other. Zexion looked at his friend. "Why did you just run out of class like that?" Demyx asked. The vampire swallowed.

"I'm not so good with blood" he said sheepishly. The blonde arched a brow at him.

"Oh, I didn't know… Well it's stopped bleeding now" he said. The two boys stood in silence for a couple of minutes, before Zexion grabbed the blondes hand and brought him into a nearby janitor's closet. "Zexion, what are you doing?" Demyx asked as the other locked the door.

"I think we need to talk…" the lilac-haired boy started. The blonde looked at him with a worried expression. Zexion could feel the tension coming from the other boy and smiled gently at him.

"About…?" Demyx asked. The vampire sighed.

"About us…I think we need to clear a few things up" he said.

"I-it's about what I did last night, isn't it?" Demyx asked with a shaky voice. Zexion shook his head slowly.

"It's more about what I did…" he said. "But first I just need to know… How do you feel about be, Demyx?" he asked. The blonde's emerald orbs widened in shock and he looked away, a deep blush spreading across the pretty features of his face. When the other boy didn't answer, Zexion moved closer to him.

"I-I…" Demyx started as he backed up against the wall. Zexion walked up close to him. He brought his hand to the blonde's chin, taking in the wonderful feeling of the others warm skin against his own, and turned Demyx's face so he looked at him. "How do you feel about me?" Zexion asked again. The blonde swallowed.

"I like you…" Demyx started. "_More _than friendly" his voice was only a whisper. The blonde looked down. If Zexion's heart was beating at that moment, it would've skipped a beat. He took a step away from the other boy, getting Demyx to look up, his green eyes drilling deep into Zexion's purple ones. The vampire could feel his friend's insecurity like it was his own. "Zexion, I'm sorry… I should never have let my feelings lead to this" the blonde said. Zexion shook his head, a small smile creeping upon his lips.

"Demyx…" he started and moved closer to the other boy again. "Don't blame yourself for how you feel" he said gently as he leaned in close to the blonde, their noses almost brushing against each other. Zexion's eyes were locked with the blonde's. "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you" he whispered. Demyx inhaled softly as he closed the gap between Zexion and himself, their lips locking together. His purple eyes widened as Zexion felt Demyx's lips upon his own. He could smell the scent of the blonde's sweet blood, hear the heart beating as it pumped that crimson liquid throughout Demyx's body. Zexion quickly backed away. If it wasn't for that he'd fed only hours earlier, he wouldn't have been able to resist the blonde.

"Oh God, I'm sorry" Demyx squeaked. Zexion held up a hand to stop the blonde from talking as he took a deep breath to get a hold of himself again. They were silent for a little while, before Demyx spoke again. "Why are you so… jumpy all the time?" he asked. Zexion looked at him and sighed.

"I think I have to tell you something…" he said slowly. Demyx looked at him with a questioning expression. "It's dangerous for you to be around me" Zexion continued. "And I don't want you to get hurt Demyx, so that's why I can't be with you! I'm afraid that if I let my guard down I'm going to hurt you, and then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!" he gave the blonde a frustrated look.

"Zexion… What on earth are you talking about?" Demyx asked confused. Zexion swallowed again.

"I… I'm a vampire, Demyx" he said and sighed.

-

Cloud and Yuffie entered the cafeteria, picked up a tray of food and walked across the room towards the table where they and their friends usually sat.

"You know, Cloud. I don't get why you buy a tray of food every day. I mean, you don't eat it. You're just wasting money" Yuffie said to the blonde. Cloud chuckled.

"Now don't you think that, with the amount of eyes following me while I'm in the cafeteria, someone would notice if I never brought any food with me?" he said. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him. When they reached their table, most of their friends were already there. The people sitting on the table were Riku, Tidus and Tifa from the same year as Cloud and Yuffie, and Tidus' girlfriend Selphie, Hayner and Rikku from the junior year.

"Hey you guys" Yuffie beamed at them as they sat down. They all said their hello's before they burst into random chatter. Cloud was currently trying to pay attention to a conversation between Rikku and Yuffie when he got a text message. He found his cell and read it.

_I left early today…I'll tell you when you get home… Maybe  
-Zexion_

Cloud arched a brow before he put his phone away. What had Zexion done this time? His purple eyes scanned the crowd and found Demyx sitting at a table with some people Cloud didn't know very well, but he knew the blonde usually didn't sit with them. He figured he could think about it later.

"Cloud, you gonna eat that?" Rikku asked and gestured towards the pudding on Cloud's tray, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. He shook his head. "Well, can I have it?" she asked with a grin. Cloud chuckled and handed her the pudding. "Don't get why you never eat these, Cloud" she said. The blonde snickered.

"They don't taste very good" he said. Rikku just 'pff'ed at him. Cloud's purple eyes darted towards the cafeteria doors just as a brunet walked in. Almost everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on him. He was tall, and goddamn well built. His hair was half long and had a deep chocolate colour. He was wearing black jeans and a tight-fitting white t-shirt, which showed off his perfectly muscular torso. As he walked across the room to get his food, Yuffie leaned closer to Cloud.

"_That's_ the new guy" she said. "See, I _told _you he was hot! Like _really _hot! Like can compete with _you_ hot!" she let out a giggle. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"His name is Leon" Rikku said with a grin. "I had PE with him earlier today. He is so goddamn good looking!" she almost squealed. Cloud had to chuckle over the girls' behaviour. When the brunet had picked up a tray of food, he turned around, his steel blue eyes meeting Cloud's purple orbs for a couple of seconds. A chill shot down the blonde's spine. Something about that guy made him shiver. Cloud held his gaze on Leon as the brunet walked across the cafeteria and sat down on an empty table. The blonde tried to read Leon's mind, only to find out he couldn't. He scowled at the brunet as he tried to focus even more, but to no avail. He couldn't access the other's mind.

"Cloud" Yuffie said in a sing-song voice. "You're staring"

"More like scowling" Hayner pointed out. Yuffie laughed.

"Are you jealous of the hotness of that guy over there, Cloud? Afraid he's going to take away your fangirls?" Rikku asked. Cloud arched a brow and looked at her.

"No, not really" he said and smiled. The rest of the lunch break went by with most people talking about the new guy, and Cloud doing several attempts to read the brunet's mind with no luck. When it was time to go to the next period, Cloud dumped his untouched tray and walked with Yuffie to their lockers. After getting their books, they went to their classroom and found their seats in the back. The rest of the class found their seats as well, and as Yuffie had said, Leon was in their English-class. The teacher, Mr. Xemnas, entered the room and started the lesson.

"Good afternoon" he said with his oh-so-goddamn-calm-that-it-could-drive-you-insane voice. "Today we are going to work in pairs of two and two, and read this huge manuscript filled with complicated bullshit. The guys are working with guys, and the girls are therefore obviously working with girls. Now get your teenage asses in gear" he finished and sat down and started correcting some essays. Everyone went and got their manuscripts before they started pairing up. Cloud was on his way over to ask Tidus to work with him, when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to look into those steel blue eyes for the second time that day.

"I'm Leon" the guy said and smirked. "So, shall we read together?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure… I'm Cloud" Cloud said with a shrug. They went to the back of the classroom and sat down to read. As Leon started reading, Cloud found himself scowling again, mostly caused by frustration. He'd thought that maybe on close hold he would be able to hear the other's thoughts, but he had been wrong. It was like he was just a normal human staring blankly at another guy.

"What?" Leon asked and looked up from his reading. Cloud snapped out of his scowl and shook his head. "Why were you looking at me like that?" the brunet asked. Cloud shrugged again.

"No reason…" He said bluntly. Leon went back to reading. The blonde started studying his face. The guy was very handsome, no doubt about it. His skin looked perfect, except a scar going from top of his right brow and crossing over his nose. It didn't make him look any less beautiful though. Then Cloud noticed the brunets scent for the first time. He smelled oddly good, like nothing Cloud had ever smelt before. Somehow, Cloud felt really attracted to this guy, but still something in the back of his head told him to hate Leon. As he sat there trying to figure out what was up with the brunet, Cloud didn't notice that Leon had stopped reading. "Your eyes have a weird colour" the brunet said. Cloud snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked. Leon snorted.

"I said your eyes have a weird colour! They're purple-ish" he said. Cloud raised his brows.

"They're brown" he said coldly. Leon nodded quickly and looked back down at the text.

"Whatever" he muttered. "So, are you gonna read?" he asked. Cloud scowled at the brunet again before he started reading. God, that guy was making him irritated, yet still Cloud couldn't help casting glances at the brunet every once in a while.

Almost at the end of the period, Mr. Xemnas had fallen asleep at his desk, which caused everyone to stop doing what they had been asked to do. A couple of giggling girls came walking over to where Cloud and Leon sat. One of them reached her hand out to Leon.

"Hi Leon, I'm Rinoa" she said sweetly. The brunet looked at her hand until she pulled it back.

"Good for you… I'm kinda busy, so could you girls take your annoying fit of giggles elsewhere?" he asked. Rinoa looked like someone had just bitch-slapped her and let out a frustrated growl before she marched back to where she had been sitting earlier, her friends following. Cloud chuckled.

"Nicely handled" he said.

"Yeah well, nothing else works on girls like that" Leon said with a smirk. The blonde nodded just as the bell signalling the end of class chimed. The brunet got up form his seat quickly and went to gather his stuff. As Leon brushed past him, Cloud felt every muscle in his body freeze, caused by the brunet's scent. He stared at Leon's back as the boy left the classroom. Yuffie came walking up to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face, causing the blonde to growl lowly at her. She raised her brows and looked at him.

"Cloud, did you just growl at me?" she asked with a chuckle. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Did I?" he asked. Yuffie smacked the back of his head and started walking towards the door, Cloud following. English had been their last subject that day.

"Yeah, you did! You just stood there staring at that guy made of ultimate hotness, looking all mad and dangerous and sort of dazzled" she said. "Haha, you seriously growled at me you bloody vampire" she laughed. They went out through the main doors of the school building, said goodbye and walked each their own way. Yuffie lived close enough to school to walk. As Cloud walked towards the parking lot he spotted the brunet getting into a black Mercedes. The blonde smirked. As he got into his car, Cloud was sure about one thing.

He _wanted_ Leon.

-

_AN: Oh well. That was_ _the 1__st__ chapter of my new vampire story people! Not too much to say really… I just got my vampire addiction back, and I couldn't help myself! I had to write a vampire fic! I'm arguing a lot with my plot-bunnies at the moment… Don't laugh at my stupidness x )  
Well, if you have any thoughts about it, please review : ) Reviews make me happy, especially long-ish reviews -puppydog eyes- Hehe, well I'm not going to waste lots of space! It's late at night and I've got school tomorrow._

_Cookies for reviewers :D_


	2. Tight, Black Jeans, Oh My!

**AN:** Chapter two everyone!! I'm _so_ slow, I know! I'd like to say **thank you** to all the people who reviewed the first chapter! I had no idea I'd get so much response on one chapter! You guys are awesome!  
The biggest thank you goes to **Elichi**, who proofs my stuff! She's great!  
**Category:** Romance/Supernatural (And some humor now and then)  
**Pairing:**Cloud x Leon (x Cloud), Zemyx  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Or the characters! I don't even own the corvette! It's sad, I know!  
**Warning:**Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! It's not that complicated! And other than that, I think you all know what the rating means!

**Chapter 2**

"You _what_?!" Cloud asked his little brother furiously. The younger boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat by the kitchen table. When Cloud came home from school, he had found Zexion sitting in the kitchen, staring blankly at the wall. When the blonde had asked his brother what was wrong, Zexion had told him about what had happened at school that day between him and Demyx.

"I said I told him…" Zexion muttered, gaze lowered to the floor. The blonde smacked a hand to his forehead.

"How stupid can you get Zexion? Sephiroth is going to kill you when he gets home!" he growled.

"I'm already dead" the younger said, a small smirk playing on his lips. Cloud slammed his fist to the table.

"This is _not_ the time to joke!" he said. "You just told Demyx our secret, without even thinking about the consequences! What the hell were you thinking?" Cloud's purple eyes were filled with frustration as he met his brother's gaze.

"I wasn't thinking! I just couldn't hide it from him anymore!" the lilac-haired vampire shouted. The older took a deep breath to calm himself.

"How did he react?" he asked in a low voice. Zexion's gaze lowered again as he let out a shaky sigh.

_(Flashback)_

"I… I'm a vampire, Demyx"

The blonde's eyes widened in shock. Demyx stared at his friend in disbelief. Zexion sighed when the blonde shook his head. "I know it may sound a bit weird, but please don't stare at me like I need some kind of professional help…" he said gently. The blonde blinked a couple of times before he said anything.

"You're joking, right?" he asked. Zexion shook his head slowly. "But… You _can't_ be!" Demyx said. "You shouldn't be able to be out in daylight! You should be home sleeping in a coffin or something…" he said, his voice slightly confused. A small smile tugged on the vampire's lips.

"That's just a myth… I don't sleep at all, and I'm fully capable of walking around in daylight. Just like every other creature on this planet we vampires evolve to fit in where we live" he smiled. The blonde arched an eyebrow.

"But… You just can't be… I mean… Aren't vampires like dead, and a hundred years old and evil and…" Demyx blurted out. Zexion couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"I am dead…" he started. Demyx's eyes widened again. "But I'm not that old though… I'm just about thirty-six. Cloud is somewhere around a hundred and thirty, or something" he said with a chuckle.

"But… what?" the blonde asked, his expression getting more bewildered. Zexion smiled gently and closed the gap between the two of them in one simple, fast movement, now standing close to the blonde. "Fuck!" Demyx exclaimed. "How the hell did you move so fast?" he asked, his voice getting a tad high pitched. Zexion chuckled.

"I can move faster than your eyes are able to see, that's how" he said calmly and took one of his friend's hands in his own. "Now, feel my hands" he said gently. "My body has no temperature, since I'm kind of dead…" he let go of Demyx hand again. "Believe me now?"

"It's not possible that you're a vampire… It can't be! They're just myths! You don't even have those fangs that it's said vampires are supposed to have… Your teeth look just like mine" Demyx said as he shook his head. Zexion sighed.

"That's because I can hide them, silly" he smiled before he closed his eyes. The boy inhaled softly, as his face got a concentrated look. A second later he opened his eyes again. Demyx was staring at his friend with a weird look. "See?" the vampire said, as he opened his mouth and pointed a long, slender, finger at his now visible fangs. Demyx's mouth dropped agape. His emerald orbs were fixed upon his friend's deadly sharp teeth. "Do you believe me _now_?" the vampire asked. When the blonde nodded, Zexion closed his mouth and made his fangs disappear again.

"You really are a vampire?!" Demyx asked. As Zexion nodded, he could hear how the blonde's blood started running faster, caused by a tint of fear.

"So… You go around and drink blood from animals and stuff?" Demyx's voice was shaking slightly. Zexion looked away and inhaled slowly.

"I don't feed on… animals" Zexion sighed. He could hear the blonde's heartbeat increasing a pinch as Demyx understood what the vampire was saying.

"So you kill people?" he asked nervously. Zexion nodded slowly, his eyes lowered to the ground. "So… you could've killed me right here, right now, and…" Demyx's voice started to get a hint of panic to it.

"No! Well, I could, but I would never do that!" the vampire said quickly. "I don't think of you like that at all! Even though I have problems resisting you now and then, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did something like that" he kept his voice as calm as he could manage. "And after what happened when I was too close to you last night, I've learned that I'm never to go near you again without feeding first!" he sighed. Demyx inhaled sharply, and the vampire could feel how the blonde's fear was rising.

"You almost killed me last night?" he asked. Zexion opened his mouth to answer, but the blonde kept talking before he could. "And you kill people so that you won't kill me? I don't want you to do that Zexion!" he said desperately. "I don't want to go around knowing that someone died so you could be around me!"

"Dammit, Dem! I have to feed just to go to school! It doesn't make it any different!" Zexion said in a raised voice. Demyx stared at his friend with fear in his green eyes. The blonde shook his head quickly and reached for the door.

"I can't…" he started, before he shook his head and left the janitor's closet in a hurry, sending Zexion a last frightened look.

_(End flashback)_

"He just, took off…" Zexion sighed. "I think he's afraid of me…" his voice was now lowered down to a whisper. Cloud sighed.

"Well, I guess he needs time to get used to it… Just be patient little brother" he said calmly. Zexion locked his gaze with Cloud's.

"Don't tell Sephiroth… Please" he said. Cloud smiled weakly and shook his head.

"Fine, I won't… I don't want you to go through the same thing as I did when I told him Yuffie knew" he said. When Cloud had told Sephiroth that his friend had found out about their secret, the normally very calm and gentle man had become furious; so much, to a point Cloud hadn't been sure if he would walk out of the room again.

Zexion gave his brother a small, thanking smile, just as Aerith walked in the kitchen door. She gave the two boys her usual, warm smile. "Hi boys, how was your day?" she asked in her sweet voice. They smiled back at her; both answering with a "fine".

"I have to go and take care of something" Zexion muttered before he got up and left the room. Aerith turned to Cloud with a hint of concern flashing in her eyes.

"Are you sure he's alright?" she asked him softly. Cloud sighed and let a hand run through his blonde spikes.

"At the moment: no. I think he's struggling with the fact of what he is again... Right now I believe he'll be better off if we just let him alone to think a little while" he said. Aerith nodded.

"I guess you're right" she smiled. "Well, I'm going to the mall... Just stopped by to drop my things off here" she made a small graceful wave at her brother before she left the room, leaving Cloud alone. The blonde walked out of the kitchen and out into the large, beautifully decorated livingroom just as the front door of the house opened and Sephiroth entered.

"Hello, Cloud" he greeted the younger vampire in his deep, calming voice.

"Hi Seph" the blonde smiled back. "You look tired… Had much to do today?" he asked the tall man.

"Yes, there were some tiring things I had to take care of" he said. Cloud nodded.

"Say Sephiroth… You know my ability?" the blonde started. The silver-haired man nodded, and made a gesture with his hand for Cloud to keep talking. "Well, is it likely to… Not function on everyone?" Cloud asked.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud scratched the back of his neck.

"Are there people whom it's not able to work on? People who I can't read the minds of?" the blonde explained. Sephiroth walked over to a large couch and sat down. Cloud placed himself in an armchair.

"You should be able to read most minds, considering the strength of your ability" Sephiroth said. It was true that Cloud's ability was particularly powerful. He could even read Sephiroth's mind without problems. "I believe that the ones you cannot read the minds of have to be older, more powerful vampires with the same ability as you… Other than that, I can't help you I'm afraid. Why do you ask, anyway?" the man said. Cloud shook his head slowly.

"No reason, really… Just out of curiosity I guess" he said as he got up from the chair. "Well, I have some homework I have to get done" he said before he left the livingroom and walked up the stairs to his room. He found his books and scattered them around his desk. Cloud usually did his homework in no time, since he'd been through high school a couple of times during the past years, and he just had lots of knowledge. He sat down and opened his books. While he was trying to focus on the geometry problems he'd been assigned in math class, his mind drifted off to that Leon guy. Cloud had been hoping that Sephiroth would've been able to give him an answer on why he wasn't able to read the other teen's mind. It was starting to get annoying. What bothered him the most was that Cloud felt this weird attraction to the brunet.

There was no way Leon was an older, more powerful vampire with the same ability as Cloud. The brunet didn't have anything about him that said 'vampire'. Too frustrated to think, the blonde smacked his books closed and went to lie down on his bed.

Cloud had been on his bed for hours, trying to relax, when Yuffie called him about some homework she had problems with. Yuffie was really a smart girl, but her lack of patience was major. So when she got too bored doing her homework, she just called Cloud and made him help her. When she finished her homework, the girl started talking about Leon, and how Cloud had stared at him at school. Yuffie had always had a theory about "Cloud's lack of straightness", as she called it. When Yuffie finally hung up, the two had been talking for about two hours. Cloud was sure that the girl was able to talk non-stop for several hours. The blonde sighed and walked over to his desk to finish off his own homework.

"So much for trying not to think about him..." he muttered to himself.

-

Zexion growled and threw his cell phone across the room in fury. He'd just called Demyx for the seventeenth time, and for the seventeenth time he'd gotten no answer. The boy took a deep breath and sat down in his window. "Oh Demyx, you idiot! Why did you have to react like you did?" he muttered silently to himself as a warm tear made its way down the vampire's chin. "Why do you have to hate me?"

-

The next morning, Cloud knocked on his brother's door. "Zexion? Are you gonna ride with me to school today?" he asked, but he didn't get any answer. The blonde knocked again, before he entered the room. He looked around, only to find it empty. Cloud shook his head and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he found Aerith sitting by the table.

"Good morning" she greeted her brother warmly. Cloud smiled at her.

"Do you know if Zexion left already? He's not in his room..." he said, with a small fragment's of worry in his voice. The girl raised her eyebrows slightly before she shook her head slowly.

"I haven't seen him... But don't worry Cloud; I'm sure he just left early without saying so. You said yourself that it would be better if we let him alone to think a little while..." she said and gave him a reassuring look. The blonde nodded before he cast a glance to the clock on the wall.

"So, wanna drive with me to school today?" he asked teasingly as he snatched his car keys off the counter. The brunette laughed softly.

"No way, dear brother" she said, a smirk crossing her lips. "I've died once already, and by being in a car with you behind the wheels would be an attempt to do it again. Ask me when you've actually bothered to learn and finally follow the traffic rules" she brushed a chocolate colored strand of hair out of her face and shot her brother a teasing look. Cloud chuckled.

"Well, I guess you'll never ride with me then. See you at school" he smiled and left the kitchen. The blonde walked out of the huge house and got into his corvette, before he drove off to school.

Cloud pulled into an empty parking space and stopped his car, before he got out. Just as he smacked the door shut behind him, the blonde was jumped by his friend.

"Good morning" Yuffie beamed. "Thanks a lot for helping me with homework last night! I would've died if it wasn't for you and your supersmartness!"

Cloud smiled and pushed the girl off. "I don't think that's a real word, Yuffie." he said. The girl smirked.

"Of course it is! At least in my vocabulary, and that means I can use it as much as I want to. But I could take it back if you didn't want the compliment, you ungrateful vampire!" she said and stuck her tongue out. The blonde laughed and started walking towards the school building. "Wow! Cloud, those pants are hot!" Yuffie exclaimed as she caught up with her vampire friend. That morning, Cloud had decided to wear one of the few pairs of black pants he owned. It was a pair of tight-fitting jeans. He had to admit that he'd hoped that a certain someone would notice them… Not that he would ever tell Yuffie or anyone else that. Cloud raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a playful smirk. "You should wear black more often!" Yuffie said 'as-the-matter-of-fact'-ly.

"Oh, really?" Cloud asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah! And you should really consider tight jeans as a part of your everyday outfit! Every person in this school who has a crush on you would definitely get a major nosebleed" Yuffie said. The vampire smirked at her.

"I guess I should burn all my tight pants then" he started. The black-haired girl gave him a puzzled look. "Well because: A, _you_ think they look hot on me, and B, it would be a complete disaster if every person who has a crush on me were to get a nosebleed"

"Hah, good point… Well anyway I was just saying that they suit you" Yuffie said. "Okay, enough about your lower half! Well, you want to know something interesting?" she asked. Cloud nodded once to show his interest. "Well, I've done some research and I've found out that _Leon_ is in five of our classes" the girl beamed. Cloud tensed slightly at the mention of the other teen.

"Oh, what classes?" he asked as if he didn't care much.

"Oh don't take that tone! You're even more curious on/interested in this guy than two thirds of the girls around here! Anyway, he's in our English class, as you know, but also in our biology class, French class, history class and arts! Isn't it exciting?" Yuffie was about to die of sugar-highness. Well, not really, but Cloud thought that she would, one day.

"That means we'll be seeing him a lot, almost every day then…" Cloud said thoughtfully. Maybe the fact that he couldn't read Leon's mind yesterday was just a coincidence, the blonde thought. Maybe he would be able to read the other's mind today.

But in French class, Cloud was proven wrong. The vampire didn't bother to pay attention much in that class. He could speak French fluently already, along with Spanish, Latin, Russian and more. Jeez, he wasn't a hundred and thirty for nothing. Leon sat a couple of desks away from the blonde. Cloud found himself more and more annoyed each second. Leon was the _only_ person in the room that the vampire couldn't read the mind of. In frustration the blonde smacked his head onto his desk with a loud groan. The teacher, an old woman who Yuffie said looked most like a polar bear, cleared her throat sharply.

"Mr. Strife! If my lecture is boring you, I suggest you leave the classroom immediately, so that the students who actually care about what I say can pay attention without you disturbing them!" she said and glared at him. Cloud shrugged before he gallantly rose from his chair and made his way out of the classroom.

Cloud walked out the main doors of the building and sat down on top of the stone stairs outside. He sighed heavily. If he had stayed in that classroom another minute, the blonde was sure that he would've lost his mind. Cloud was so in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that someone was behind him until the person spoke.

"I think French is kinda boring too" the dark voice said. The blonde turned to see the person who had been haunting his mind since the day before. At once he could sense the same, weird feeling of attraction he'd felt the day before. "I was sent to come and get you" Leon started, as he sat down at the stair below the one Cloud was sitting on. "But now that I'm out of there, I'm not so sure I'll be going back in" he smirked. The vampire was looking another way, trying not to make eye-contact with the brunet. "So that girl with the short black hair you're always hanging with… Is she your girlfriend?" Leon asked kind of out-of-the-blue.

"What?!" Cloud asked, with a little snort of laughter. Leon shrugged.

"It's called a conversation…" he said. The blonde grinned.

"I know _that_! I was just taken aback by that question" he said. The brunet ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, is she?" he asked bluntly. The vampire laughed again before he shook his head.

"No, Yuffie's not my girlfriend. She's never been my girlfriend and she'll never be my girlfriend… That would just be totally awkward!" Cloud smiled. "She's more like my best buddy"

Leon nodded his head, and before the brunet moved his gaze away, Cloud was sure that he could see those steel-blue orbs lighten up slightly. A small smirk made its way upon the blondes lips, just as a gust of wind came towards the two boys, blowing Leon's scent towards the vampire. Cloud tensed. It felt almost as if a switch in his brain was turned on, making the blonde aware of how terribly delicious the other smelled.

"Get a fucking grip…" Cloud muttered lowly to himself, as he rubbed his temple with a hand. The brunet turned and gave him a concerned look.

"You alright?" he asked softly and lay a hand on top of Cloud's. The blonde tensed again. He could feel how the brunet's hot blood was beating beneath Leon's… incredibly soft skin. It felt weird to have the other's hand on top of his. The sensation was almost… burning?

The vampire's eyes widened in shock, and he withdrew his hand in one quick motion. He hadn't noticed before now, when the two boys had direct contact, how warm Leon was… temperature wise.

"I should be asking you that! You're fucking _hot_!" Cloud said. Leon arched an eyebrow at him. "As in body temperature…" the blonde quickly added. "D'you have a fever or something?"

Leon shrugged. "Well, not really… I've always had a high body temperature" he said. Cloud exhaled softly. Why the hell had his instincts told him to attack when Leon had touched him? Just then, the bell, which marked lunch break, chimed. The two got up from where they were sitting. "Well… I'll see you around" Leon smiled and walked into the school building.

-

Cloud met up with Yuffie outside the cafeteria. The girl was grinning widely as she approached Cloud. "So?" she asked. Cloud arched an eyebrow at her and gave her a puzzled look.

"So, what?" he asked. She punched his arm lightly.

"So, what happened? You just run out of the classroom, and then Leon just gets up and follows you two minutes later! Don't say you-" the blonde cut her off.

"The teacher didn't send him?" he asked. Yuffie smirked.

"No, he just silently excused himself from the lecture" she started. "But you guys just stayed out the rest of the class! So what happened?" she asked, clearly exited.

"Ehm, Yuffie… Nothing happened, if you're talking about him and me! Duhrr, he showed up here yesterday! _Yesterday_!" he said and chuckled lightly at his friend, as they went to get their usual trays of food.

"So, you're saying, there was no hot gay action going on in the janitor's closet, then?" Yuffie asked, sounding slightly disappointed, as they sat down at their usual lunch table where their other friends, as usual, already sat.

"Whoa! Hold your horses!" Selphie exclaimed. "Hot gay action in a janitor's closet? Who, when, and why the _hell _didn't anyone tell me?" she gave Yuffie a death-glare.

"Cloud and Leon" Yuffie grinned. Selphie's mouth dropped agape.

"There was _no_ fucking gay action in the janitor's closet!" Cloud said, starting to get slightly annoyed. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him.

"But then, where were you all that time you were away from French class?" she asked.

"On the stairs in front of the school building" Cloud said bluntly. Selphie's green eyes widened.

"You and Leon were having hot gay action on the _stairs_?!" she asked loudly. The conversation had suddenly caught the rest of the table's attention.

"What?" Hayner asked. "Cloud and Leon were having sex on the stairs?" he shrugged. "Eew, never heard of the janitor's closet?" Cloud let out an annoyed groan.

"So, Cloud has admitted he's gay?" Riku asked with a chuckle. "You owe me five bucks, Tifa!"

"Okay, enough already!" Cloud said and stood up. "First of all, Leon and I were sitting on the stairs, talking!_ Talking_! As in with our clothes on and without any physical contact! Second, I'm. Not. Gay! Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do! Yes Rikku, you can have my pudding" he said before he walked out of the cafeteria. The remaining people at the table looked at each other in silence for a couple of seconds.

"…He's gay!" Riku said with a grin and grabbed the five bucks Tifa was handing him.

-

Cloud walked through the hallway, shaking his head. Well, at least now he didn't have to sit there for half an hour and stare at a tray full of food he wasn't going to touch. The blonde came to a halt and leaned against a nearby wall. Closing his eyes, he focused his mind to search for Zexion's thoughts. After a couple of minutes, Cloud had found out that Zexion wasn't at school at all. Letting out a sigh of frustration, the blonde tried to find another person's thoughts. Finding the voice he was searching for only corridors away, he began walking again. He turned a corner and almost walked right into the smaller blonde whom he was looking for.

"Demyx" Cloud said gently. "Could I borrow you for a couple of minutes?"

The shorter boy was looking at Cloud as if he was staring the grim reaper right in the face. "A-actually I was on my…. Eh" he stuttered nervously. The vampire rolled his eyes and pulled Demyx with him into an empty classroom, locking the door. The smaller blonde let out a small frightened whimper. "Please don't kill me" he whispered. Cloud sighed.

"Look, Demyx" he started in a friendly tone. "I'm _not_ going to kill you! Relax! I just want to talk to you" the older sat down on a nearby desk. "Have you heard anything from Zexion since he told you?" Cloud asked. Demyx shook his head.

_"Nothing except for the phone calls…"_ Cloud could hear Demyx think.

"What phone calls?" he asked. Demyx's sea-green eyes widened.

"How did you…?" he asked, voice shaking.

"I can read people's thoughts…" he said bluntly. "What phone calls, Demyx?"

The boy looked at the ground. "Well… he sort of like called me about twenty times or so last night… B-but I didn't answer him" he said and swallowed thickly. Cloud rubbed his temple. Where the fuck had Zexion gone?

"Demyx? Why are you so… afraid?" the older asked. The boy whimpered.

"He said… He said that he'd been close to killing me" he whispered. Cloud stayed silent for a little while.

"Do you know who hard it was for him to tell you that he's a vampire?" he started in a calm voice. Demyx kept staring at the floor. "Do you know how much trouble he would be in if our father found out that he'd told you? Do you even have _any_ idea how much he loves you?" as the blonde spoke, his voice gave off a hint of anger. "He's my brother, and I've know him for about twenty years now, and I know him probably better than he knows himself! And if you're afraid that he'll kill you, I can tell you that there is no way in hell he'd ever do that! Zexion thinks he has less control than he actually does! Just… trust him a bit more" Cloud finished. The boy looked up and met Cloud's gaze. Demyx's eyes were glimmering with tears.

"It's all too much…" he whispered before he turned, and left the classroom.

-

When school was finished, Cloud had said bye to Yuffie, and was on his way to his car. As he unlocked the vehicle, Leon approached him. "Hi…" the brunet said.

"Hello…" Cloud said and arched an eyebrow.

"I just came over to… ehm… I have no idea why, actually" he said and grinned sheepishly. Cloud nodded, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Nice car" Leon said, nodding his head towards the blonde's blood-red corvette.

Cloud chuckled. "I know" he said. "Well, I'll see you around" he finished.

"By the way, they're purple…" Leon said quickly.

"What?" the vampire asked, slightly taken aback by the sudden statement from the brunet.

"Your eyes… They're not brown at all, they're purple" Leon said. "That, and… those pants are hot" he smirked and gave the blonde a wink, before he turned and walked across the parking lot to find his car. Watching the brunet walk towards the black Mercedes, Cloud grinned widely.

"Well, he noticed after all…" he said happily to himself, and got into his car.

-

_AN: Oh, who's proud of me? I kept my at-least-ten-pages-rule! From now on, I'm trying to make each chapter at least ten pages… Oh well, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not so sure if I hate it or not myself :P Well, please leave a review, and again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted last chapter! (The chapter title was a result of a major lack of creativity)  
_

_Pudding for reviewers! And cookies of course:D_


End file.
